


The Underdaikons Strike Back

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Bears, Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fever Dreams, Knives, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Chitesnoo had a dream about daikons, bears, revenge, and stress. Sound in-character with any protagonists we know?
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Underdaikons Strike Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chitesnoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitesnoo/gifts).



> She said, and I quote, "I will allow you to write this. but I'm retaining all merchandising rights". FINE. I'll take the royalties I can get...
> 
> And I mean, artists deserve pets, too.

"We finally have you," their leader roared, leveling their naikiri knife at the blonde bear in the middle of the forest clearing. Their spindly root arm wrapped around the pale, wooden handle, but those would both be stained soon enough. This, the leader was sure of.

The bear scowled, surveying his predicament. They were small, they were _vegetables_ , but they were an angry legion surrounding him, all armed with the same blunted blades.

Beady, black eyes stood out in stark contrast against the daikons' white flesh, nearly hidden by the lush mess of leaves sprouting from their tops. Mouths were jagged gashes, more scraggily roots their legs, but it did nothing to diminish the threat they imposed.

"We have been eaten by your kind for generations," the leader. "Your sleuth, in particular, has devastated our population. We had to hide the healthiest among us for quite some time to gather our forces. To plan. To make our stand and take the first steps toward freedom from tyranny. Our kind are abused. We are diced, sliced, shredded, or let to rot to prepare the soil, all for _others._ And this is our first step towards ending that."

"This is insane," the bear growled in an indignant tone. "What do you think threatening me will do?"

"This is no threat," the leader yelled. "This is a demonstration!" They lifted the blade in the air. "Charge!"

A wave of daikons charged the bear. The bear waved it's massive paws, swatting at the roots and blades and throwing them across the clearing. The _thud thud thud_ of the leader's brethren, the _crack_ of their flesh against the trees nearly made the leader lose their nerve, but now was not the time. They must hold strong until...

The bear was surrounded at that point, roots clinging to all four of the bear's legs. "Fire!" the leader yelled.

The daikons tucked in the trees let loose, firing pointed leaves at the bear from hollowed-out tree branches. One, two, three of the leaves found purchase in the bear's back. It growled at the pinches, but quickly the growls turned into moans as its teeth began to melt. He tried to swat at his assaulters but found his claws melting as well.

"Second wave!" the leader yelled. "Chaaaarge!"

And then, she _was_ the leader, running on the forest floor over the fallen bodies of her comrades. The battle cries were deafening as she neared the yellow, flailing beast. She neared a front leg, readying herself to climb when a roar seized her senses.

She was ripped up from the ground by a massive paw holding her by the foliage, the brought face-to-face with another bear. A brown bear, with long, shiny fur. The bear roared a second time and she could feel it's hot breath suffocating her. The bear plucked the knife from her hand and then wrapped a paw around her trunk. Twisting her foliage, the bear started to _pull --_

And Kyoko awoke in a sweat.

"Are you okay, Mogami-san?" The concerned voice cut through her fog. Her heart was still pounding, but she soon realized it wasn't a paw, but a hand pressed to her forehead. And a very familiar face whose breath she could feel on her skin.

"Wrong knife," Kyoko murmured. Then, she blinked. "What's happening, Tsuruga-san?" she asked, suddenly very aware of how cool his hand was on her skin.

"You fell asleep in my car," he said softly, knelt by the side of the bed. "In the middle of a conversation, no less. I tried to wake you, but not even me carrying you inside seemed to rouse you, so I fear that you're ill."

The room was dim, but familiar -- his guest bedroom, with the cloud-like pillows and silken sheets. It provided a comfort she'd rarely felt in her life, one that she treasured, but one she had vowed she'd avoid going forward.

It would make her greedy.

She pushed herself to a seated position, her head heavier than she expected. "Mogami-san!" His tone was awash in worry. The hand that had been on her forehead cupped her neck instead. His other hand found the small her of her back.

Her spinning head only added to the urge to give in to the tide, to lay back and be consumed by this safest of places. But she couldn't stay there forever.

"I shouldn't be burdening you, I'm sorry," she managed as she tried to refocus her eyes. Mistake, mistake, because his eyes were _right there_ and they begged her to cease her protests.

"It's not a burden," he said. "Not between us."

Us. He was really trying to knock her out, wasn't he? Whatever he could do to make her stay.

"Please," he said. "Let me take care of you."

She couldn't help herself. She nodded. He eased her gently, ever so carefully back onto the bed. He adjusted the blanket and then a hand found her hair. "Sleep, Mogami-san," he said and he ran his fingers through her hair. It sent tingles down her spine. "Everything else can wait."

And he did it again. Her eyelids grew heavy.

"What was that about a knife?" he asked softly. Each stroke made her eyes grow heavier and heavier, her mind hazier and hazier.

"You can't fight a bear with a vegetable knife," she murmured. She closed her eyes.

He chuckled. "Very true. You need a Santoku at the very least."

"At least," she whispered before sleep took her.


End file.
